Something's Wrong
by MeGhAnPaIgE15
Summary: Some things are a little messed up in this couples lives. But what if we took all those weird things together, and make it wonderful? Will this be a weird or wonderful ending full with happiness or with disgust?
1. What did he do

Go easy on me, ok. It's my first fic. I didn't kno what else to do, so I thought everyone has a bad day, or just a plain scary day. It might not be the best story to read. But I like how it will come out. Please read. But don't get bored. I BEG OF YOU! LOL!

* * *

'What a beautiful day. I could really go for anything right about now. Maybe if I just…' 

All the while I couldn't hold back. I couldn't stop thinking that what may have come hadn't come at all. Something is wrong! "Sango, you don't feel right!"

A hand came up behind him, turning over to face that held beautiful locks of brown hair, "What were you saying, Miroku?"

My eyes became wide in shock. Peering over to the women that I have been stroking was not other than, as much as I hate to say this… A man.

"My deepest apologies. I had no intension of doing such a thing to you. I thought you were one of my…."

Before Miroku could finish his sentence he was cut off. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MIROKU!"

Miroku opened his eyes in shock. He had just caressed Inuyasha's butt. 'I think I am going to hurl! I can't believe what I have just done!' Sango couldn't help but giggle. Inuyasha was still screaming at Miroku. 'This is going to be a long day.'

"What's going on?"

"KAGOME, MIROKU JUST TOUCHED MY BUTT!"

"Inuyasha, I'm right here! No need to scream."

"It wasn't what it looked like, Kagome. I simply thought it was Sango's bottom."

"Is that why you invited me to the beach with you!" Sango's eyes filled with anger.

"Yes… Wait… NO! Sango, I didn't mean that! I just wanted to spend some quality time with you!"

"Yeah, with my BUTT! Your such a perv Miroku!" Sango screamed making a fist. Miroku looked at her with wide eyes, afraid that might come at him in any moment would soon leave a….. 'to late, it came.' Sango smacked him across the face.

"That's going to leave a mark you know." Miroku muttered underneath his breath.

"Sango let's go to get ready for the dance, ok. Inuyasha, your going to pick me up when." Kagome giggled excited for the big party.

"At 6, I got it." He couldn't help but mumble underneath his breath.

"Good boy, now run along so me while me and Sango go get ready!" Kagome and Sango skipped out of the clearing.

"Why the hell does she have to treat me like I'm a dog?" walking off to get home.

"Inuyasha, your such a good boy for following your masters orders." Miroku couldn't help but tease.

"Why you!" Inuyasha sprinted plowing into Miroku. Miroku and Inuyasha flew in the air and fell onto the sand.

"Alright already. Can you get off of me already?" Miroku wailed struggling to break free.

"Fine, but keep your hands off me." Inuyasha said. His voice said with victory.

"I'll see you later." Inuyasha yelled over his back.

'What if he tells everyone at the dance that I caressed his butt?'

* * *

How was it? I kno personaly it wasn't that good. But it never is in the beggining. Next chap will be about the dance. See how it goes... Have fun!


	2. Getting Ready

'OK, what to wear. I think I should look nice for the dance, just not too nice.' Miroku was having a hard time finding something to wear for the big dance. Pulling out his most favorite pair of jeans, etnies, and a white shirt. Running to his bed and putting the clothes on, he went over and looked to the mirror. Fixing himself to make it look casual, he looked at the shirt on him. 'Shows off my stomach to much, I need something to go over it.' Going to his closet once again, he pulled out a button up striped blue and white t-shirt. Looking into the mirror, while putting that on he straitened himself up. 'Looking good Miroku!'

"Miroku?"

Miroku turned over to the woman across the room. "Hi mom."

"Miroku, you look nice. I see your looking forward to the dance."

"Yes, I can't wait." He said while turning back to the mirror to admire himself.

"Miroku?

"Yeah mom."

"I've talked to Sango's mother again. She heard what has happened between you two at the beach." As she said this she crossed her arms around her chest.

Miroku froze. 'Why did Sango always have to tell her mother everything. And why was her mother such a blabbermouth. She needs to learn to shut her trap.' "Mom, can we talk?"

"What else are we doing?"

"Oh, right…. Ok…." Walking over to his bed, he sat down beside his mother. "I just wanted to be closer to her."

"Well that doesn't mean you always have to caress her butt. The other part that was weird to me is that you, this time, caressed Inuyasha's butt." She couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Mom, I simply thought it was Sango I was next to!" He couldn't help but raise his voice. 'Why does mom always have to get involved?'

"That doesn't give you the right to caress her butt when ever you feel like it. Now I see why Sango is always calling you a perv." She sighed after saying this.

'Is mom trying to make me feel guilty?'

"Miroku, finish getting ready, then get into the kitchen. I want to talk to you." With that she got up and left the room, closing that door behind her.

'Why me? Why did I always have to get involved? I need to talk to Sango.' Walking over to the phone. He dialed her number. _RING RING._ No one answered.

After he was done getting ready, he went to the kitchen. Opening the doors that blocked the kitchen from the living room, 'Sango!'

"Miroku as you know I hate you caressing peoples butts. So I invited Sango over to help you stop." His mother said with a smirk. Miroku faced Sango. She was sitting at the table. 'She may be beautiful, but she could be very evil at times.' She was staring at him with her beautiful brown eyes. Her elbow was on the counter with her hand holding her head. "Have fun you two. Miroku here are the keys. Sango is staying for the night. Her parents will be out of town. I won't be back till midnight or a little bit later for the meeting. Ok?"

Miroku peered back over at Sango, she had a grin on her face as his mother walked out. "Ok," was the only thing he could say still looking back at Sango.

"Ready to go?"

"Well, can I talk to you? First?"

Sango looked at him her eyes filled with question. "What's there to talk about? You practically said everything you wanted to say at the beach. You think that I'm only good to grope…." She started to tap each finger as in a list. "Second, you,"

"Ok, ok, ok. I get it. You hate me for saying that. But I didn't mean to put it that way. I just wanted to talk to you, then Inuyasha came. You left at a time without telling me. I felt like it was a beautiful moment. So I…"

"OOH! So you think when ever it's a beautiful moment, you have to grope someone. Great! Now I practically have to stay a night over here, and try to keep away from YOU! She growled.

"Sango, I'm sorry you think it is that way. I probably am the most perverted many you might ever think existed. I know that you hate to be groped, so starting now, I won't grope you any longer. Ok. So can you forgive me?" Putting his hand out for a "deal."

She stared at him long and hard. He was serious. "I guess, but only if you do so," she said while grabbing his hand and started to shake it. "No I have to go get changed."

"Oh, right this way." Leading her to the guestroom. "Here is the bed, and the bathroom." Pointing her to the directions in the room.

"Miroku."

"Yeah?"

"I've been here before. Don't worry." Walking into the room she closed the door.

'I'm SO stupid.' Miroku couldn't help but think this.

Sango grabbed her knapsack and started to grab everything out. 'What should I do. I can't look like a fool. Miroku will be there.' Looking up she couldn't believe what she does thought. 'What the hell am I thinking. He doesn't care about me. Neither do I of him. Were just friends.' Grabbing her jean mini skirt, with a pink top and slipped it on. 'Maybe I do have feelings for Miroku. Maybe that's why I'm always jealous. I can't believe I have to stay here. Why me?'

Walking to the makeup dresser she sat down and started to pick through her makeup. First she put dark brown eye shadow on, then her mascara. 'Now what to do with my hair? O'Well. I think I'll just brush it more out to the side.'

Opening the door, down to the living room, she looked over at Miroku. 'What could Miroku be thinking about now?' Miroku looked over at her with a grin spread across his face. "Well beautiful, ready to go?"

Sango paused a bit. 'Well at least he won't grope me for the time being.' "Yes Miroku. Let's go."

"Great, lets go."


	3. The Dance

Getting out of the car, they walked over to the building. 'This is going to be a great night' Sango thought. "Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

"So what you said back at the house was true, right?"

Miroku looked at her blank.

"The part where you said you really wanted to spend time with me."

Miroku couldn't help but smile. "Yes, my dearest Sango. Lets hurry up so then Kagome doesn't get so mad that were late, ok?"

"Ok." Sango kept walking beside Miroku. 'When will I tell him I love him?'

Once they got into the large room, they started to search for Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Guys over here!" Kagome hollered near the table covered with food. Inuyasha was being a pig stuffing everything he could onto his plate. Kagome turned to him. "Inuyasha, stop being such a pig. Leave some for other people." A hand came over Kagome's shoulder.

"Would you like to dance, Kagome?"

"Why yes Koga. I would."

Inuyasha turned around. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I'm taking my women for a dance. You got a problem with that Mut Face?" Koga growled.

"Kagome what's going on?" Sango said appearing behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha was being a pig, Koga came and asked me to dance, NOW Inuyasha is getting mad because of it." Kagome grabbed Koga and walked onto the dance floor.

"What the hell. Where does she think she's going? Kagome get back here!" He said yelled walking over to there direction.

"So…" Miroku said waiting for Sango to say something.

"So…." Sango continued.

"Would you like to dance?.?." Miroku asked in his shyest tone.

Sango couldn't believe he was acting shy. "Ok." Were her only words. He got her hand and led her to the dance floor. She put the palms of her hands over Miroku's shoulders. She felt his hands holding her sides. Glaring into his eyes, she felt like she was drifting into a deep blue sea. His eyes were so beautiful. She then looked at his full face. 'He is so cute.'

"Sango, I know that you may not notice, but your drooling."

Sango snapped out of her thoughts. "I'll be right back." Taking her hands off his shoulders she rushed to Kagome washing the saliva off of her face, leaving a very confused Miroku on the dance floor. 'I must have looked stupid.'

Up in Sango's view, there was a crowd screaming "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA AND KOGA ARE BEING IDIOTS!" Kagome screamed over the crowd of people still watching Inuyasha's battle with Koga. "INUYASHA, SIT!" Inuyasha fell down on his face.

"KA-GO-ME?" Inuyasha growled.

"Koga lets dance." Kagome put her hand out and grabbed Koga. Inuyasha got up and ran to them, pulling Koga's pants down to his ankles. Everyone stared, Inuyasha smirked. Koga just stood there shocked and embarrassed. "Koga, I'm shocked!" Still staring at something very disturbing. "I thought it would be a wee-debit bigger." Everyone gaped at her. Everyone still looking at the same spot that Kagome was Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Koga, is there something I should know about." Inuyasha said, his grin getting even wider. Miroku walked up from behind Kagome.

"What's going on.." He took one look and screamed like a girl. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" He covered Sango and Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha walked to Kagome, grabbed her and hauled her over his shoulder. "Inuyasha, don't piss me off, ok! I got my period!" Kagome yelped.

"Shut up wench!" Inuyasha said pulling her off and kisses her. Still holding onto her, he screamed, "Miroku, Sango, see you Monday." The whole crowd was still silenced.

Miroku and Sango left at that moment when Koga finally regained his composer. Getting to the car they left.

* * *

So how was it? I liked it. My friends liked it too. By the way. That part when Koga had his pants down, yeah bout that. I kinda took that part when it showed a picture and said it was small. YEah I kno. Ill be updating shortly!


	4. Midnight Rush

In the car, Miroku and Sango were playing "eye spy."

"Eye Spy, something with my eye…" Sango looked around trying to find something. She looked at him. Then at his eyes. "Ocean blue; beautiful…" She was in a daze.

Miroku looked around, turning a few times to look at the road. "There's nothing ocean blue…"Sango was still staring in his direction. "Sango is something wrong?"

Sango shook out of her gaze. "Y-yes."

"What's ocean blue? I don't see anything ocean blue."

"Never mind." She said while turning to her side of the window.

"Sango, is there something bothering you that you wish to tell me?" Miroku asked.

'Yes there is! I LOVE YOU!' Sango tried to push that thought out of her head. "No Miroku, there isn't anything on my mind. Except for what happened to Koga. I can't believe it. Since he talked big, don't you think that the thing that we just saw would have as well?"

"It never came to mind. I just thought I wouldn't be able to say that was a man." Miroku said, while driving onto his driveway. "But I want to forget about that. Lets not talk about it ok. Every time we talk about it, the picture comes to my mind."

Sango giggled at that. "I wonder what Inuyasha and Kagome are doing right now."

Inuyasha threw Kagome on the passenger side, and started driving. "INUYASHA SLOW DOWN!"

"SHUT UP WENCH, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO DRIVE!" Inuyasha screamed while turning the wheel to get out of a trucks way.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?"

"NO, I WANT TO GET HOME SAFTLY!"

"YEAH, THAT MAKES PERFECT SENCE INYASHA! RED LIGHT, RED LIGHT!" Inuyasha slammed on the brake. Kagome flew forward and hit her head on the windshield.

"I think I would know what I'm doing!"

"Inuyasha, you haven't even gotten your drivers license yet." Kagome

"That's because the fucking cones were in my way!"

"THERE SUPOSE TO BE THERE YOU IDIOT! UGH! JUST TAKE ME HOME!"

"Ha! You wish. Your going to _my_ house." Inuyasha said pointing his thumb to his chest.

"SIT BOY!" She said pointing a finger. Inuyasha fell and had the chair go down with him. The chair was totally disconnected from the car.

"HOLY SHIT! What are you trying to do to me!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

"ANYTHING TO GO HOME!" Kagome said getting out of the car. By then they were already at Inuaysha's house.

DON, DON, DON! (Dramatic music in the background.)

Miroku and Sango got out of the car. "Mmmmh. Probably almost getting into a car accident. You know that Inuyasha doesn't have his drivers License."

"Yeah, your probably right. Do you mind if I go check on Kagome. I want to see if she survived." Sango said sarcastically.

"Sure, I'll drop you off." Miroku answered walking back to the car.

"Miroku, I can walk. It's just a block away."

"Ok, but be careful." He said as he waved. Sango started to walk away.

Kagome's House

Ding, Dong! Kagome came and answered the door. "Hi, Sango, I thought that I would never see you again." She said while embracing Sango.

"Kagome, what do you mean? And do you mind, I need air." Kagome let go.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you inside." Kagome said grabbing Sango and pulled her onto the couch. That whole time Kagome said what had happened on there way home.

Mean while, at Miroku's house

Miroku walked inside. It was 12:03. 'What a night.' Miroku went to the counter and set the keys down. 'I wonder how Inuyasha is doing.' Miroku went to the phone, dialed the number. _RING, RING… RING, RING…_The Phone picked up.

"Kagome, finally you called me, where the hell did you go?"

"Inuyasha, this is Miroku." Miroku couldn't help but notice something had happened on the way home.

"Oh, well what do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just wanted to know if you got pulled over or not. I new that you didn't have your drivers license yet, so I called to make sure you got home." Miroku said flatly.

"Feh, everything's hunky-dory, _okay_. So stop worrying. I got to go. Bye"

"Bye."

(An hour later)

'Where is Sango? It's 1:12! Did something happen to her?' Miroku grabbed the phone and dialed the number. _RING, RING… RING, RING…RING, RING…_The phone was finally answered.

"Hello? Miroku, is that you?"

"Hi, yes. Is Sango there?"

"One minute. SANGO! IT'S FOR YOU!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder. "One minute, she's in the basement, we were looking at photo albums."Kagome gave the phone to Sango.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sango."

"Oh, hi Miroku. Sorry I didn't come back. I think I want to stay here. Kagome and I have had a lot of fun." Miroku was hurt, but it was her choice.

"Ok, I'll be over with your stuff. Bye." He hung up the phone and went to the guestroom in search for her stuff.

Kagome's House. (Sango's thoughts.)

When Sango and Kagome were talking, the bell rang. "Sango, could you get that. I'm going to go get ready for bed." Kagome got up and ran upstairs. Sango went to go answer the door.

"Hi Miroku. Thanks for bringing my stuff over." Sango said while stepping out of the house and shutting the door behind her so that none of the cold air got inside. For a moment there was a deep silence.

"At least Kagome's alright. Have you talked to Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, he was pissed." Miroku said depressingly. Miroku turned his head to look up at the stars.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in a worried tone.

"It's just that… I kinda……. Wanted to be with you tonight." Miroku said, still looking up at the stars. Sango started to blush. Then she looked up to the stars too.

"It sure is beautiful, isn't it?" Sango asked. Miroku looked at her.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said, still looking depressed. "I should probably get going."

"Wait…" Sango pulled him back. Miroku looked at her with blank eyes. Sango reached up for him, and kissed him. At first Miroku hesitated but kissed her back. Sango drew trying not to make this kiss go even deeper. "Night, I'll see you tomorrow?" As an answer he drew her closer and kissed her to make his answer clear. Miroku brought his head back.

"Night." He whispered into her ear.

Sango gave him a smile and went inside. Miroku watched her. Once the door was closed, he put his arms out like a bird and began to sing.

"I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the skyyy! I believe that every night and day, I spread my wings and fly away! I believe I can Soar, Between tha." Miroku was cut off.

"SHUT UP! People are trying to sleep!" A man hollered from his window.

"Sorry! It won't happen again!" Miroku apologized and left.

Sango ran inside with her belongings. 'MY FIRST KISS!' Sango ran up the stairs. "Kagome, you won't believe what just happened!" Sango said beaming with excitement.

"What?" Kagome said crossing her legs on her bed.

"I just had my FIRST kiss!" Sango couldn't help but scream. She was sooo happy. Kagome jumped up and started to jump with joy with Sango. 'I guess Miroku does have feelings for me!' The girls finally settled down and went to bed.


	5. Morning Bash

Hi everyone. I hope you will like this chapter. It might be short. But I bet you'll get a bunch of kicks from it like my friends did!

* * *

Early in the morning Kagome squealed. "Sango, WAKE UP! Someone's In the house!" Kagome whispered. Sango jumped out of bed and grabbed Kagome's tennis racket. Kagome grabbed her hair spray and ran across the hall. They tip-toes into Souta's room, which apparently, he was out at a friends house.

"HELLO!"

"A BURGLAR!" Kagome shrieked. "He's not taking any of my stiff, if there's anything that I have to say about it!"

"Kagome, what if he's not even a burglar? What if he tries to do something to us?" Sango asked tugging onto Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm calling Inuyasha!" Kagome crawled over to the phone and dialed the number. _RING, RING… RING._ Kagome hung up the phone. "HE KILLED INUYASHA!" Sango looked at her confused.

"Kagome, I think-" Sango was cut off.

"THAT MONSTER KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!" Kagome screamed. Sango and Kagome heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Kagome, I think you-." But Sango was again cut off.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" The voice came from across the hallway. Kagome went behind the door, fallowed by Sango.

"Oh my god he's going to rape us!" Kagome squealed.

"Kagome, if we die, I want you to know that you are the greatest friend a girl could have!" Sango said as she started to cry.

A man walked into the room. "Kagome?"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Kagome screamed as she sprayed the hairspray in the mans face. Sango hit him in the leg with the tennis racket, making him fall over the railing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (CRASH!)Kagome and Sango ran over to the railing.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU SCARED ME!"

"MY EYES, MY BEAUTIFUL AMBER EYES!" Kagome ran down the stairs. Sango called the ambulance.

Miroku came in. "What happened?"

"WE THOUGHT INUYASHA WAS A BURGLAR OR A RAPIST. I'M SOOOO SORRY INUYASHA! I PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU!"

"Inuyasha, you know what that means." Miroku grinned. Inuyasha smirked at that. Sango gave Miroku an evil glare to get Miroku out of his perverted thoughts.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I ALL READY CALLED ONE!" Sango said to make Inuyasha shut up..

* * *

Next Chapter: What an Accident 


	6. Love Confessions

Two hours past by since they got to the hospital. Inuyasha had his cast on and was complaining about his foot.

"Kagome!"

"WHAT?" Kagome hollered as she began walking in the room. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome came running out of the room. "HES NAKED!" She pointed his finger to the room. Miroku smirked. Sango gave an annoyed look to Miroku.

"MIROKU GO HELP INUYASHA GET DRESSED! HE SAYS I OWE HIM SOMETHING!" Kagome shrieked with a disgusted look on her face. Miroku frowned.

"But you _DO_ owe him something." Miroku stated.

"SHUT UP! GO HELP! WHEN I SAID I DID, I DIDN"T MEAN THAT!" Kagome scolded.

"But Kagome?.?." Miroku paused. Kagome looked at him.

"GET YOUR ASS IN THERE NOW!" Kagome grabbed Miroku and shoved him in.

"YOU PERVERT GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Inuyasha said shoving Miroku back into the hall. "KAGOME!" Kagome gave an icy stare.

"Sango?" Sango looked up toward Kagome.

"Yes?" Sango couldn't help but question.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked making a pouting face.

"It depends." Sango said, giving Kagome a suspicious look. "Do I have to go in _there_? He's your boyfriend Kagome."

"Some friend you are." She said flatly, walking back into the room.

"You alright Miroku?" Sango asked reaching a hand to help Miroku up.

"More or less. It depends." Miroku said giving Sango a questioned look. Miroku bent down to kiss Sango.

"Miroku, Inuyasha wants to talk to you!" Kagome said sitting down onto a seat. Miroku stopped and went to the room. Kagome was silent until the door shut. "Sango, look!" Kagome reached into her pocket and took out a monitor.

"So, what did you make him do to put on his clothes?"

"When I went in they were already on. Miroku must have scared him or something." She said as she flipped the switch. A voice was herd from the monitor.

"Inuyasha, you wished to speak to me?" Miroku said sliding a chair the scraped against the floor.

"WHY DID YOU COME IN, I WAS BUSY!"

"Kagome dragged me in!" Miroku tried to explain.

"Yeah, you just wanted to grope me, AGAIN!" Inuyasha whimpered like a puppy.

"I said I THOUGHT YOU WERE SANGO!"

"By the way, how are you and Sango?" Inuyasha questioned. Miroku blushed. "Ha ha ha, I knew it. YOU GOT IT ON!"

"NO INUYASHA! I didn't do that! Though it would have been nice." Miroku sighed. Sango shrieked. Sango was going to get up but was pushed back down.

"So…. What _did_ you do?"

"Nothing." Miroku shrugged. "Just kissed."

"SHE LET YOU KISS HER!" Inuyasha asked impressed.

"Are we done?"

"NO!"

"WE'LL WHAT ABOUT YOU AND KAGOME!" Inuyasha paused.

"What about us?" Inuyasha said gritting his teethe.

"She didn't seam to happy about seeing you naked. Now tell me. Why were you naked in the first place."

"She looks sexy when she's angry. And even sexier when she blushes." Inuyasha said with a toothy grin. "I just couldn't help my self." Kagome face turned into a tomato.

"Inuyasha, do you love her?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Fine, we'll say at the count of three. 1, 2, 3!"

Both men finally gave in and sighed. "YES!" All four gasped dramatically. The girls ran into the room crying.

"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku questioned. Sango came running into Miroku's arms.

"Kagome, is something wrong? Is there another man. Did Koga hurt you!" Inuyasha couldn't help but question. Kagome stopped running, and gave him an icy stare.

"INUYASHA, I WOULDN'T LOVE THAT SMALL THING THE SAME WAY I LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha looked at her blank. 'She loves me?' Inuyasha's heart started beating ten times faster than it was suppose to. 'Wait, how does she know what I said?' Miroku looked around. Finally caught what the corporate was.

"YOU WERE EASE DROPPING!" Miroku said with a terrified look.

Sango and Kagome couldn't help but scream "IS IT TRUE!"

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other than to the girls. Then slowly nodded. Both girls squealed and jumped in their lover's laps.

"I love you too." Each whispered in Inuyasha and Miroku's ears. A woman came into the room.

"Inuyasha, you can go now." They all packed up and left never letting go to what just happened.


	7. What to do

"I'M---SO--- BORED!" Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

"Inuyasha, get over it. You have a busted leg!" Kagome said a little annoyed. Inuyasha slugged on his crutches.

"So what, I don't need these things. They'll only slow me down. Beside… You owe me something." Kagome gave an icy stare, and then started to walk away.

"Nice one." Miroku chuckled.

"Shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted swaying over toward Kagome as fast as he could. "DAMMIT! These suck!"

"You only have 6 weeks left." Sango stated.

"That's like.. Forever!" Inuyasha exasperated. They shook there heads and walked away. "Wait up! I can only go so fast!"

"Let's go to the car. I'll drive us home, just so we won't have to keep waiting for Inuyasha." Miroku said heading to his car.

"Feh. I'm not that slow."

"Are too." Sango said walking into the passengers seat in front. Kagome got in back of Sango. Once Inuyasha got in, they left. It was pretty quiet on the way over, until they got to the farm.

"Pe-ew!" Sango said holding her nose.

"Grose!" Kagome said pulling her shirt to her face.

"We should tell the farmers to stick air-fresheners in the cow's asses." Inuyasha said clutching his nose. Everyone laughed. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! NOT FUNNY! If I stay out her any longer, my nose is going to fall off like Michael Jackson's." Everyone laughed even harder. Miroku almost went blind. He had tears in his eyes.

"WATCH OUT!" Sango said grabbing the wheel and turning it.

"That was a close one…" Kagome said clutching onto Inuyasha.

"You know I wouldn't be able to save you if Sango didn't do that. I would be to bust saving myself." Inuyasha said with a bored stare. Kagome made a pouting face then turned away. "You know I didn't mean that. Of course I would save you before myself."

"Your MEAN!" Kagome said pulling her hands to her ears.

"KA-GO-ME!" Inuyasha shouted trying to get her to listen. He tried to explain.

"LA, LA,LA, LA, LA, CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Kagome said still having her ears to her head screaming the same words over and over again, while Sango and Miroku started to chat.

"This will never get old." Miroku said feeling amused.

"Nope." Sango said watching them. 15 Minutes later, they were at Inuyasha's house, then Kagome's. Now they were at Sango's. "My parents should be home by now. I wonder where they are."

"May I come in until there here?"

"Sure. I really need a baby sitter." Sango said sarcastically.

"No, I just wish to keep my love company."

"Fine." Sango couldn't help but give in to his wish. They walked into the house. "MOM, DAD, IS ANYBODY HOME!" Miroku went and sat on the couch. "Nobody's home." Sango sat next to Miroku. Miroku put his arm around Sango. They stayed like this for several seconds until Sango broke the silence. "I'm SOOOO bored."

"I know. Me too. What do you want to do?"

"FOOD." Sango got up and walked to the kitchen. "AHHHHHH!" Miroku ran into the kitchen.

"SANGO!" Miroku looked at the refrigerator. "What's wrong?"

"Were all out of ramen." Sango said a little disappointed.

"Oh." Miroku said calming down. Miroku sat down on a bench. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, what did you think would happen? A burglar come in and take me.?" Sango looked confused.

"Never mind." Miroku shook his head.

"HELLO!" Sango walked over to the living room.

"Hi Kohaku!" Sango said cheerfully. "Where is mom and dad?"

"They won't be back till tomorrow. I just came for extra clothes." Kohaku said.

"Hey Kohaku!" Miroku walked into the room.

"Hey!" Kohaku said. "What's Miroku doing here? Did you two do something?"

"NO! We didn't do that!" Sango looked horrified. "We just came here to see if they were home."

"We'll there not. So I'm going to go get my stuff, ok." Kohaku went up the stairs.

"Something's up with that kid. He's not acting himself."

"Miroku, you don't know everything about teen-age boys."

"Then tell me. What gender AM I?" Miroku said pulling a hand to his ear.

"A boy." Sango said in a rather boring tone.

"And tell me, Am I a teenager?"

"Yes." Sango said folding her arms. "I'm going to get more stuff." Sango said turning around to go upstairs to not answer any more questions. Sango came back down. "Let's go."

"Can I help you with anything?… Since, well, maybe it would be a polite thing to do." Miroku said, trying to act like he knows all.

"I don't think so. I don't want my underwear being stolen." Sango said remembering the time once he had done that. Miroku looked hurt. Sango rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

"You think you know everything about me."

"That's because I do. I know you're a lech, you're a pervert, you feel like you know everything, even though you got a D. You-" Sango was cut off.

"That was in math. Besides, the teacher doesn't know what she's doing." Miroku said pointing a finger to get his point strait.

"What ever. Get in the car." Miroku got into the driver seat. Miroku turned to look at her. She was looking back at him. Miroku stuck his tongue out. Sango opened her mouth in shock. He turned back to the road and drove. Sango shook her head. Still having her mouth open.

"I can't believe you would do that… Especially to me." Sango said in disbelief.

"Well my dear… I did." Miroku said putting one arm around her and the other one on the wheel.


	8. MMMMM, Fudgy

Sorry, but I didn't know what else to write. I't may not be good, but I thougt most parts were funny. Sometimes I get a little over board when Inuyasha and Kagome are in the picture. Next chapeter I will try to make a love scene. But then again I'm not very good at them.

**

* * *

**

**Two days later** on Monday morning, Sango's parents were still gone. And so weren't Miroku's.

"DON'T USE THE WATER!" Sango shouted as she walked into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she then locked the door so then the pervert wouldn't get in. After 20 minutes, she finally got out. She went into the guestroom with a robe covering her body. Sango picked her outfit, which was jean Capri's with a glitter tan belt. Her t-shirt was a bubble gum pink that said 'You can look, but don't touch' in white bubble letters. She put some pink eye shadow on and mascara. She ran down stairs, putting her hair up in a ponytail, when she heard someone singing in the kitchen. Sango walked into the room finding Miroku singing into a spoon, eating his cereal. "Wow Miroku, I never new your voice could be soooooo……. Screechy." Miroku looked out at her shocked.

"My voice is lovely." Miroku said like it was so obvious.

"Enter in a contest, you would have gotten last place." Sango said.

"Not true!" Miroku said putting more cereal in his mouth. "Besides that's only one of the things my mouth does. My mouth also won the contest for the best kisser."

"Sure, I bet the other one you were kissing was Inuyasha." Miroku looked shocked.

Miroku spit out the cereal that was in his mouth. "No! It was a women."

"You think it was a women. Inuyasha wore a costume on Halloween you know. He dressed up as a girl. He had to wear Kagome's bra and stuff oranges in them." Sango blurted out. Miroku looked wide-eyed.

"Who said the contest was on Halloween!" Miroku said putting more cereal in his bowl.

"It wasn't on your birthday, was it! You has strippers at your party!"

"I told you it wasn't a guy." Miroku exasperated.

"Whatever. Just go get dressed."

"But…. WHY!" Miroku asked.

"Because your only in your boxers and a undershirt."

"Big deal! Miroku said flatly. Sango looked at him in exhaustion. Already the day was begging and she felt like she could use a nap. "Fine. Do you have to make such a big deal about everything? Miroku walked off and stomped up the stairs like a little kid.

**At the School**

"Hey guys!" Kagome shouted across the cafeteria. Inuyasha was running to Koga.

"Hi! Loved the dance! I loved the expression on your face." Inuyasha mimicked the expression. He started to crack up and fell to the floor. "OWWW! Dammit!"

"YOU MORON! STOP DOING THAT!" Kagome shouted running over to help him up.

"Would you tell the mut face to leave me alone!" Koga demanded. Inuyasha jumped up.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO MORTAL COMBAT!" Inuyasha said as he flew up his hands. Inuyasha started to slap Koga on the face. "I changed to Sango, the swinging bat!" Inuyasha said slapping once more. Kagome looked shocked. Sango was offended. Miroku laughed. "NOW, I'M THE PERV!" Inuyasha said going to grab Koga's butt. Miroku stopped and felt tears… Of joy.

"That's my boy." Miroku said wiping away the tear. "Sango, our little boy is growing up." Miroku sniffled. Sango looked at him with anger.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha stopped trying to grab Koga's butt.

"Fine! I WILL BE…" Inuyasha said rising his arm over his head. "KAGOME, LIPS OF FURY!" Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and gave her a BIG kiss. (I SUCK AT LOVE SCENES!)

"There h-he goes." Miroku said taking out a handkerchief.

"SHUT UP!" Sango shouted grabbing the handkerchief. Inuyasha pulled away and turned back to Koga.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha said gritting his teeth. Koga looked at him long and hard. "OH MY GOD! HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME! KAGOME HELP ME!" Inuyasha screamed pulling her in front of him. Everyone in the lunchroom started to laugh. The bell rang. "I'll see you all later! I got to get out of here, before that love machine gets me." Inuyasha said swaying to the hallway. Kagome fallowed and waved.

"Lets get to class." Miroku said pulling out his hand. She took his hand and went off to first period.

**After school**

Miroku and Sango appeared out of the school holding hands. They walked off the school grounds and got into Miroku's car.

"My dear, what do you want to do?" Miroku asked pulling the car door open.

"Lets just go get an ice cream." Then they were off at the ice cream store, in just 5 minutes.

"Here we are." Miroku said grabbing his glass off of his face then winked at her with a sparkling smile.

"Your really corny." Sango said as she got out of the car.

Miroku chuckled "Only for you." Sango rolled her eyes and walked into the building. They ordered their double fudge ice cream and went outside into the sun. They sat on a bench.

"If I wasn't born, which one of my friends would you be with?" Sango asked.

"Uh………… None." Miroku said trying to get out of the conversation.

"Please tell me. I promise I won't get mad."

"Well then maybe I would go out with Kagome… Oh but she's taken. Ok, I got one. I would go out with Rin…. Shoot Sesshomaru. Then, maybe Ayume. Is she still going out with Koga? Wait she isn't! Ok, It would be Ayume." Miroku decided.

"YOU BASTERD! You would go out with her! You're a nut!"

"And you are the squirrel. There fore you love me."

"Stop being such a smart-ass." Sango said putting her ice cream on his crouch. Miroku froze.

"MMMMM….. Fudgy." Miroku said kinda shocked. "Want to taste?"

"No thanks. You can have it." Sango said getting up to walk to the car.

"But Sango, I need help getting this off!"

"You can do it, or get a helper over there." Sango pointed to a group of men. Miroku fallowed the direction of her finger.

"Nuhu." Cqfqcfgfv vgtfvt cfttrnfregfvng 5r54

"No thanks. You can have it." Sango said getting up to walk to the car.

"But Sango, I need help getting this off!"

"You can do it, or get a helper over there." Sango pointed to a group of men. Miroku fallowed the direction of her finger.

"Nuhu." Miroku shook his head. "Your evil."

"I know." Sango got into the car leaving Miroku with the fudge still melting on his pants.

"SANGO!" Miroku swallowed hard. "Can you get me some napkins?" Sango put her headphones to her ear to make sure he new she wasn't listening. Miroku got up and waddled like a penguin get to the napkins. He got as much as he could off, but half of the ice cream had gotten further than what he liked. "Your mean." Miroku slammed the door. Sango still had the ear phones on. Miroku stared at her.

"WHAT?" Sango shouted from the loud music. Miroku shook his head and drove away from the ice cream shop.

"Never again will I bring you there, or answer any questions."

* * *

Please help me come up with stuff for my next chapter. It would be much apreciated.


	9. Where's your wallet

_I'm Sorry, but I'm not in a good mood. So this chapter won't be good. It would be better if I got reviews!_

In the car, Miroku and Sango were silent. Miroku was still upset about Sango not helping him at the ice cream shop. Sango was furies with his answer. 'Why Ayame? Ayame is just a slut... Never mind! Miroku likes those parts about people.' Sango glared at him for a second then stared at her own window. Miroku peered over at her.

"Are you still mad about my answer? You said you wouldn't get mad. It was my choice, even though we don't really get along. I really don't even know her." Miroku said focusing on the road. Sango didn't answer, just listened. 'I know I wasn't suppose to get mad, but Ayame, who wouldn't be mad!' Sango thought angrily. "Sango, why are you mad at me?"

"BECAUSE YOU CHOSE AYAME! HOW COULD YOU LIKE THAT SLUT!" Sango blurted out. Miroku pulled over and was shocked with her tone. "Why are you pulling over! Get back on the road!" Sango ordered.

"Sango, I only picked her because I couldn't pick anyone else. Ayame is the only one that's in are grade that now doesn't have a boyfriend." Miroku said looking into her eyes. "If I chose Kagome, well if Inuyasha found out… Well, he would kill me." His town was serious. 'He's right. Why is he always right!' Sango thought disappointed in her own actions.

"Ok, you're forgiven." Sango said looking down at her lap. Miroku grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze for his thanks.

"I love you, and only you." Miroku said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sango looked up at him then was shocked by the figure out side of the window. The figure tapped onto the glass. Miroku looked over at his window and rolled it down. "Is there a problem officer?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, this is a highway. I wouldn't expect you to pull over." The officers' tone was cold.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Miroku said looking at the officer. 'He's TALL' Sango thought. 'He has to be like taller than 6 and a half feet!'

"I hope so. Can I see your silence?" The officer asked, in his deep cold voice. Miroku lifted off the seat to get his wallet out of his back pocket. He felt around his pocket. He stopped and looked at Sango. 'HE FORGOT HIS WALLET!' Sango thought. "You do have a license, don't you?"

"Yes, officer, it's just that, I think I left my wallet at the ice cream shop we were just at." Miroku said nervously.

"Can you step out of the car please!" The officer said taking his cuffs out. Miroku's eyes went wide.

"Wh-what!" Sango said. Miroku opened the car door, stepping out of the vehicle. Sango jumped out of the vehicle when the officer just put handcuffs on Miroku. "Your not going to put him in jail are you!"

"No, I'm just going to have a tea-party with all my dolls. Now get back in the vehicle!" The officer said with sarcasm, then with a shout.

"But I can't drive home, and Miroku is telling the truth!" Sango shouted back, tugging on Miroku.

"Sango, I'll be fine! Do what he says!" Miroku looked desperate for her to follow his order, but she wouldn't listen.

"PLEASE! Let him go!" Sango pleaded.

"Sango, go to the car." Miroku repeated.

"You know what! You pissed me off! Your going in the hammer too!" the officer said grabbing Sango.

"LET GO OF HER!" Miroku shouted from the car. The offer grabbed for Sango's arm, but she turned. And instead of her arm, he grabbed her breast. Miroku froze. He started to get jealous.

"PERVERT!" Sango shouted. Miroku started to cry. Sango ran over to Miroku. "What's wrong Miroku?" Sango looked at the officer getting off of the road, then looked back at Miroku.

"He touched you in a place I would only touch you!" Miroku sobbed. Sango's expression was from frightened to anger.

"PERVERT!" Sango shrieked smacking Miroku across the face. The officer was right behind her and grabbed her wrist. Sango tried to get out of his grasp, but he was MUCH stronger than her. He put the handcuffs on her, then pushed them into the vehicle. 'I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO SCREAM!' Sango thought. ' I'M GOING TO SCREAM!' "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miroku looked at her startled.

"I think your friend is going insane!" The officer shouted. "Make her shut up!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango continued.

"SANGO, CALM DOWN!" Miroku shouted to Sango.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THE SHAMMER! I'M A GOOD GIRL!" Sango screamed. "LET ME GO YOU PERVERTED OFFICER! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SUE YOU!"

"You have the right to remain silent. Sango froze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME GO!" Sango screamed kicking the seat the officer was in.

"SANGO STOP! WE'RE GOING TO GET INTO MORE TROUBLE!" Miroku screamed over Sango's shouts. The officer was trying to keep on the road. Sango continued to keep kicking the chair.

"LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

"And what-" the officer hit his face on the wheel. He shook his head then finished the sentence, "if I don't?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She continued now stomping on the seat, making it go even further. The officer pulled over. He reached into his door pocket and unwrapped it. Sango was still stomping the chair with her eyes closed, while Miroku was watching her pleading for her to stop. The officer shoved it into her mouth. Sango stopped screaming talking out the object that he threw into her mouth. 'A binki! What does he think I am! A baby?' Sango gave a puzzled look at Miroku, still holding the binki for him to see. Miroku was just as confused.

"Thank god. I thought you would never shut up." The officer said pulling back onto the road. Sango looked at the binki. 'What! Why couldn't Miroku get the binki? He'd probably make a suitable baby! I'm also pretty sure this officer was never a baby! He doesn't look like he ever was. And why would he be carrying this?' They pulled up at the jail. Miroku looked at Sango. She was still staring at the object that was in her mouth. Sango looked up at Miroku.

"Why did he give me this damn thing!" Sango whispered. Miroku shrugged. The officer opened the door and grabbed Sango. Sango wiggled to break free. Miroku was taken by a different officer, but didn't do anything to prevent him from going inside. 'Why isn't he doing anything! He was telling the truth!' Once they got inside Miroku and Sango were throw into a cell. "YOU IDIOTS! LET US OUT!"

"Sango, stop!" Miroku grabbed Sango's arm to take her away from the rusty bars. Miroku slowly let go of Sango's arm. Sango sat on her bed and grabbed a pillow. Miroku sat down beside her. "It's ok, Sango. We're going to be fine."

"You sound like nothing is happening!" Sango shouted.

"Calm down. We have one phone call each. We can get our parents to get us out." Miroku said putting his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Your so stupid Miroku. Where is your wallet?" Sango asked looking up at Miroku. 'He's so dead once we get out of here!'

"I think I left it on the table we were sitting at. But it's too late now." Miroku said looking at the floor.

"UUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRGH!" Sango grumbled. "Can one of us take are phone calls yet?"

"You can, come on." The officer said unlocking the door. Sango quickly got up. Miroku watched as the officer fallowed her. Miroku jumped up to the bars and watched them turn the corner. "Right over here." The officer pointed to the phone.

"I have eyes." Sango said grabbing the phone. 'I can't call my parents.' Sango quickly dialed a number. _RING, RING… RING, RING…_

"_Hello?"_

"Kagome, It's Sango! I'm in jail!"

"_Wh-what?"_

"I know, can you come and get me and Miroku. Once you do, we will tell you everything."

"_Ok, I'm on my way."_ They both hung up. Sango faced the officer and walked right passed him. Sango passed the rusty bars and slunk right back to the empty spot next to Miroku.

"Are they coming." Miroku asked.

"She's coming."


	10. Kiss me

**Sango's Perspective**

Back at the jail, Miroku and Sango were waiting impatiently.

"When will you parents be here?"

"Last time I checked, Kagome wasn't my mother. But she'll be here soon." Sango said to Miroku watching the door entrance. 'At least, she better be here soon.' Sango thought miserably. Miroku sighed.

"Hi, I'm looking for my friends, Miroku and Sango. Are they here?" Miroku and Sango jumped and looked at the women at the counter.

"Kagome!" Sango shrieked. "Your finally here!" Miroku started to cry.

"I'm saved!" He sobbed.

"Yes my dear, you're saved." Kagome said, giving a bow.

"You wish!"

"Koga! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked a little shocked.

"I work here. So, you dumped that mut face and came to be with me." Koga said having no questioning in his voice.

"No I haven't dumped the mut face… I mean, my Inuyasha." Kagome blurted out. Koga put his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Come on you know you want to." Koga said with a smirk. Then Inuyasha barged into the room.

"I NEW IT! YOU DO HAVE SOMEONE ELSE!" Inuyasha screamed, pointing his finger at the two. "I can't believe you Kagome. You love HIM! You said that you loved me."

"I do Inuyasha. I don't love him." She turned to face Koga. She looked down. "Not you." She announced in disgust, pushing away from the loser.

"Oh… well get our friends out or you're in trouble." Inuyasha said pointed his crunches to Koga's chest.

"Oh, what are you going to do, hit me with your stick?" Koga mocked.

"Got that right!" Inuyasha said with a huge smirk on his face. Miroku and Sango watched. Koga then grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff and Kagome by the waist and threw them in the same cell as Sango and Miroku.

"Now what!" Miroku scoffed.

"WHAT THE HELL, MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" Inuyasha screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M A GOOD GIRL! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THE SLAMMER!" All eyes turned to the screaming Kagome. Sango got up from her spot next to Miroku and hugged Kagome. " I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THE N-NERVE HE HAS!" She choked.

"You both have a phone call. Miroku does too." Sango said looking at Miroku.

"Me first." Inuyasha said motioning his way to the bars. "Hey, you. Hey, flea bag. Over here!"

"YOU CAN'T COME OUT!" Koga scolded.

"But I have a phone call." Inuyasha pouted.

"Me too!" Miroku piped up.

'Why is he being so difficult?' Sango thought angrily. "If you don't let us out, I'm going to _kill_ you!" Sango shouted from next to the sobbing Kagome.

"YOU MADE ME CRY! YOU H-HAVE TO LET U-US CALL!" Kagome sobbed.

"And what if I don't?" asked Koga. Kagome got up from her spot next to Sango and grabbed the bars, face-to-face with Koga.

'What is she doing?' Sango thought.

Kagome leaned in to kiss Koga. Koga looked surprised at first, and then went down to kiss her.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Inuyasha jumped of the seat and jammed his crunches at Kagome's legs, making her trip. Inuyasha grabbed her face, and then squished her cheeks to make her make a fishy face. "See these lips?" He asked Koga. "These are mine!"

'Thank GOD!' Sango thought. 'I was beginning to really think he was going to let her!'

"Those lips aren't yours!" Koga exclaimed. "There mine!" Koga opened the cell to grab Kagome from Inuyasha's grasp.

"NO! She's mine." Inuyasha pulled her back. Miroku grabbed Sango from her seat.

"Oh! This is SOOO nice having boys fight over me!" Kagome sang happily.

"Having fun over their Kagome!" Sango hollered so Kagome could hear over Inuyasha and Koga fighting. Kagome just smiled.

"And were gone." Miroku said grabbing Kagome with his right hand, still holding Sango in his left.

"NOOOO! SHE'S MINE!" Inuyasha and Koga said at the same time, both grabbing Kagome's right arm.

"Were leaving. And were not going to leave Kagome with either of you." Miroku choked threw gritted teeth.

"WHY NOT! Do you not trust me? I thought we were 'pals'. I guess _I _was wrong!" Inuyasha screamed get very emotional. Inuyasha let go making the three go flying.

"OWCH!" Kagome screamed rubbing her head.

"Okay, I had enough fun! Back into the cell!" Koga said pointing toward their cell.

"Time to go!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and hauled her over his shoulder. Miroku and Sango ran after them.

"I'M FREE!" Miroku shouted. Koga came running out of the jail. The four looked at Koga with horror in there eyes.

"NOT YET!" Sango grabbed Miroku and tossed him in the car. "DRIVE!" They set off in their car, fallowed by a running Koga.

"YOU GUESS! Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome screamed. Sango looked at Miroku (the one who was driving.)


	11. LUCKY

**Sango's Perspective**

"YOU GUYS! Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome screamed. Sango looked at Miroku, wide eyed. Sango looked back through the window, behind Kagome. Kagome fallowed her gaze.

"Go back!" Sango said.

"Wha- Are you _crazy_! Koga will lock us up again."

"DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF!" Sango asked challengingly.

"No. Ma'am." Miroku turned the wheel. Back at the jail about a mile of where they had turned around, they saw Inuyasha swaying toward the car. Koga ran after him and grabbed him around his stomach. They both fell on the ground. Miroku was about to jump out of the car.

"MY BABY!" Kagome shouted, beginning to open the door.

"STAY! If you go out there, those two will fight over you!" Sango said, holding Kagome down.

"Or maybe if I'm lucky, I might have three!" Kagome sang happily.

"You were just upset." Sango began. "Don't get any ideas about Miroku. He's _mine_." Sango finished. Kagome sighed and nodded her understanding. Miroku looked over at Sango with a HUGE smirk on his face. "Don't get any ideas." 'You big flirt.' She added silently.

"I'm scared." Kagome said looking at the fighting two. "He might hurt himself. He already has a busted leg." Kagome made one more reach to get out of the car. Sango and Miroku quickly pulled her back. "You win. Just do something." She looked defeated.

"Hold on." Kagome was furious with Miroku's words. Looking back at the two, Inuyasha hit his head on a tree. Koga stopped and went over to Inuyasha.

'What are they saying?' Sango thought to herself. Inuyasha had his hand on the bump that had hit the tree. Koga gave Inuyasha a hug. Inuyasha hugged him back. "Oh _my_ god! Miroku, go break those two up. They are supposed to be fighting!" Sango panicked.

"Does this mean they wont fight over me?" Kagome sobbed.

"This is a bad time." Miroku whimpered, getting out of the car to the hugging pair. Miroku hugged them both. Kagome and Sango became very upset.

"WHAT IN ALL SEVEN HELLS!" Sango shouted angrily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed.

"Hi, Kagome! Hi Sango." It was Hojo's voice that guided them to his direction. "I never thought I would see you near a jail."

"Neither did I." Said a shocked Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"I thought I would give some fruit to the guards for their health. Want one?" Hojo held out a banana. Kagome grabbed the banana and held it like a microphone.

"THIS SHIT IS BANANAS, B-A-N-A-N-A-S! THIS SHI-" Kagome was cut off.

"KA-GO-ME!" Kagome stopped and looked at the silver haired hanyou. "YOU LEFT ME HERE WITH THIS MUT-FACE!" Inuyasha sobbed, leaving a confused Kagome.

"WHAT!" Koga ran over to Inuyasha and slapped him on the face. " I thought we had something special."

"B-but we do." Inuyasha stuttered frantically. Inuyasha tried to get Koga happy again.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha… but it's over." Koga cried looking down at his feet.

"So, Kagome… would you like to go out sometime? I have tickets to the fair next week on Saturday." Hojo asked pulling the tickets out. Kagome was about to answer.

"NOOOOO! SHE'S MINE!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing Kagome's right arm. Hojo grabbed her left.

"But Kagome hasn't answered me yet. Kagome what is your answer?" Hojo asked through gritted teeth. Kagome kept silent. Koga grabbed her right leg.

"She's mine." Koga said challengingly. Miroku stepped in and grabbed Kagome's left leg.

"Me and Sango aren't leaving Kagome with you. And Hojo… Kagome is not going with you to the fair." Miroku answered Hojo. Sango put her arms around Miroku and started to pull. All five started to pull.

"MY DREAMS COME TRUE!… but with extra!" Kagome sang happily. "Sango, I guess what I wanted came true!" Sango was too distracted to listen to Kagome. All five tugged harder until Kagome was lifted off the ground completely. "I might have wanted to be swept off my feet by my prince charming, but not in this way." Kagome's skirt went down and showed her underwear.

'This sucks! Why can't I have four people fight over me?' Sango thought getting upset.

"This is defiantly my spot!" Koga shouted looking at Kagome's cover butt cheeks. Miroku was about to open his eyes, but Sango covered them with her hand.

'Oh god… poor Kagome… At least Miroku can't see.' Sango thought.

"The middle is definitely mine." A tall man said with long silver hair and amber eyes.

'She's SO lucky! I want people to fight over me!'

"SESSHOMARU! SHE'S MINE!" Inuyasha screamed angrily. "I thought you didn't like Kagome."

"I like her _now_." He said in his plain voice. Inuyasha let go of her right arm, and ran, plowing himself into Sesshomaru. Koga and Hojo stopped too, making themselves all run after Sesshomaru. Kagome fell down and hit her head on the pavement.

"MY NOSE!" Kagome shouted. "I smell the ocean!"

"Kagome are you alright!" Sango let go of Miroku's face and waist, running to her best friends side.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!"? Kagome panicked. Blood started to come out of her nose.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL!" Inuyasha shouted from half way over the road. The three ignored him and got Kagome into the car. Miroku got into the drivers seat, waiting for Inuyasha. Once Inuyasha got in, Hojo fallowed.

"Do you think I can have a ride with you?" Hojo asked nicely.

"Ok. Just don't do anything to piss Inuyasha off." Miroku said unlocking the door. Hojo got in and sat down beside Inuyasha. Hojo took a fruit out of his pocket.

"Here, it's good for you." Hojo offered the apple to Miroku.

"No thanks, I'm a little busy, and I don't want to eat an apple." Miroku said refusing Hojo's offer.

"But it's good for your health. Eat it." He offered again.

"NO!" Miroku screamed, trying to focus on the road.

"TRY IT!" Hojo shoved the apple to Miroku's face, blinding him so he couldn't see the road. They started to swerve.

"JUST TAKE IT!" Sango shouted, trying to steer the wheel on the right side of the road from the passenger seat.

"Fine!" Miroku grabbed the apple from Hojo's hand and took a bite. Miroku chewed for about five heartbeats. "Chm." He started coughing.

"What's wrong!" Sango asked, getting scared. No answer yet. He was still coughing. "Pull over!" Miroku opened his mouth and spit the bite he had onto the side of the road.

"I almost ate the sticker." Miroku coughed once more. "That's why I don't eat apples." Sango's worried expression became an annoyed one. She felt like she wanted to strangle him. She was pretty sure everyone did from worrying about him… maybe.

"Hey! You guys, bloody nose over here!"

"Sorry." Sango gave a tissue over to the whining Kagome. They dropped Kagome off first, then the annoying Hojo, and the injured hanyou. All till Miroku and Sango were once again, by themselves. Sango didn't look very happy.

"Sango? What's the matter?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"Why does Kagome get the attention? What about me? Aren't I pretty too?"

"Of coarse you are! You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, and I love you."

"I love you too, Miroku." With that they got out of the car once they got to Miroku's house and went to bed. Sango on the bed and Miroku on the floor, that is until later on that night…

-------------------

How did you like it? I liked it… Please review. I need at least 2 or 3 to review! It depends if I'm in a good mood.


	12. Same Ol'

I'mmmmm baaaaaaack! Did you miss me! I hope you all had a great summer. I don't know if anyone knows, but my story has made one of the top funniest stories on InuYasha. We'll here's my chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sango's Perspective

* * *

That night Sango stured in her sleep. Tossing and turning from side to side. She was having an awkward dream. Someone was calling her. 

"Sangooo..."

The voice sent chills down her spine. She coudn't see from the mist surrouning her. She glanced over to her left and then her right. Where was she? The chilling voice called her name again.

"Sangooooooo..."

Sango's heart started to beat faster. The voice was closer. The mist got thicker. The ground beneath her damp. The noises surrounding her echoes in her ear.

"Sangoo..."

Her heart skipped. The voice was coming from behind her. As she turned her head slowly, her heart was beating faster, her head was spinning. A figure started to come out of the fogg. Before the face had appeared, a arm came around her waist. Sango whipped around and started to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sango! SANGO? Wake up!" Sango stopped stirring from his grasp. She slid down a little, then looked at the figure above her.

"Miroku?" Sango squinted her eyes from the light in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked. Sango was still confused. Lost deep in thoughts that swormed around her head. Miroku waited still holding onto Sango. Sango felt a tighter grasp on her. She suddenly felt where it was. Sango looked up at Miroku again, anger filled in her eyes. Miroku looked down at her in confusion.

"PERVERT!" He had grabbed her left breast. He started rubbing the red hand mark on his cheeck. Sango jumped off the bed and went down stairs. She sat down and flipped on the TV. 'Morning cartoons, Same old news, boring old shows. Blah blah blah blah blaaah' Sango thought, flicking through the channels. Miroku ran downstairs, slippers slapping agianst the wood. 'Oh god.'

"Sorry Sango... I really didn't mean to touch you there..."

"I know..." Sango looked down at the floor. 'At least I think I know...' Miroku brightened.

"So what's on TV?" Sango turned back to the TV.

"The usual." Miroku had a grimace smile, like the kind when you eat something you think is absolutly repulsive, and you just want to puke it up.SS

"I'm going back to bed." He headed up the stairs. Then came half way down. "Want to join?" This time with a huge grin.

'Perv.' Sango glared at him. He looked up the stairs and ran. She continued to look at the TV. She turned off the TV, and went upstairs.

"So you did come to join me!" Miroku peered out of the door.

"Nope"

"Then?" She coninued off into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the rest of the day. When she was finished, she turned off the nob and went to open the curtain. She noticed Miroku was in the bathroom. She held the curtain closer to her chest.

"CAN I HELP YOU!?!?!" Sango raised her voice in alarm.

"Well I was wondering if you won't join me, can I join you?" Sango started to burn. The heat in her rising. Her head was like a valcano, seconds away from exploding. Miroku looked at her in amazment. "I't... was a joke.Hehehe" His voice started to squeak.

"NOT funny." She gave the evelist glare that anyone could ever imagine. Miroku turned around and darted out of the room, door closed behind him. Sango came out and got the blue towel out of the closet. She wrapped it around her hair. Then got another and this time around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and went to the guest room right across from the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and checked all the areas people could hide in the room. She then got dressed. She picked out a baby blue long sleeve, V neck shirt with jean cupris. She got into them and then for the extra touches. She put a silver heart necklace on, and then a ring on her right, ring finger. She put her brown flip flops on and put some brown eyeshadow on. Then her mascara, and eyeliner. She put some lip gloss on and headed down stairs.

"WOW! Where you goin" Miroku looked at her in amazment.

"Oh, nowhere."

"So you dressed up for me? How nice. Exept..."

"Exept what?" Sango was puzzled. She actually didn't dress up for him. But she wanted to know what he thought about the way she dressed was wrong.

"I need to see some legs." Sango froze.

'Is he just doing this so I keep getting mad at him.?' She sighed and walked out of the house. Miroku fallowed her out.

"Sango!? Where are you going?"

"Out..." Sango continued walking. Miroku ran off after her. "Miroku what are you doing? Your in your Pj's."

"So, who cares. It's not like I need to look nice if I'm walking."

"Well go home. Your polluting the air." Sango kept walking, and Miroku stopped.

"Are you saying I smell?!"

"What do you think?" Sango turned back for a second then turned around and kept going. Miroku caught back up. But stayed silent at her side. They came up to Kagomes house and Sango nocked on the door.

"So you didn't get all dressed up for me, did you?"

"Nope." Sango nocked agian on the front door. Kagome opened the door.

"HEY!" Kagomes face had a huge smile. Inuyasha came to the door, behind Kagome. "Come in!" They both came in and sat down."\

"Miroku, why are you still in you Pj's?" Inuyasha looked at him like he was WAY smarter. Miroku just rolled his eyes. "Ok, what ever. Hey do you guys want to go to the movies? Me and Kagome were thinking of going to see Saw 3." Sango and Kagome looked at each other. She pointed to Inuyasha. Which of course meant HE was the one who was thinking of it.

"I don't know..." Miroku looked like he wasn't interested.

"What's the matter Miroku, you scared?"

"NO!" Miroku looked taken aback. "I just don't think Sango would want to see that." Miroku crossed his arms, closed his eyes and faced his chin to his left.

"Well think agian!" Sango looked at him in shock. 'Why would he think I wouldn't want to see THAT?'

"Well I just though- Ok Inuyasha, well go..."

Kagome and Sango went into the kitchen. Miroku was about to fallow, but Inuyasha pulled him down.

"You going soft on me?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"What! No... I just put Sango first."

"Well Sango is a strong girl, she's not like the others. And you know that."

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking..."

"I know you weren't." Miroku sighed and looked at the chatting girls in the kitchen. 'Sango really isn't like the other girls. Which I like. But at least I put my loved one first.' Sango came back in with drink, and Kagome fallowed with her keys.

"Ready to go?" Sango asked looking at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Yeah." Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed onto Kagome's waist and they both headed for the door. Miroku didn't say anything. He got up and grabbed a hold of Sangos hand.

"You know I love you right?" His eyes looked deep into hers. Her chocolate brown eyes looked back at him.

"Ugh... yeah." He put a little smile on his face and kissed her forehead. He gave her hand a little squeeze and guided her out the door. He closed the door on the way out and got into the car.

* * *

So how was that. I got to say, I did see Saw 3. OMG! It was so freaky! With the pigs, and the twisted bones. THe frozen girl! UGHH!!! OH! And I LOVED the huge twist at the end. OH! I heard their making a fourth one. Sorry it wasn't to funny. I've been a little busy, and a little out of the humer side. My dad just almost got his leg torn off by a ladder. Yeah. Now I'm running around doing stuff like getting him drinks and stuff. Well anyway, I hope you sorta liked this chapter. Please comment. I would really love it if you did. It might make me happier and make it funnier! 


	13. Don't Go

Hey! I hope all of you had a very wonderfull christmas!!!! And New Years. Still can't get the whole "2007" thing down. This is going to take forever to get used to. Ok well hope you like the chapter. It's still not as funny as it was in the begging. Still not enough reviews! Ok, well 2 more reviews till next Chap. .

* * *

(Miroku's perspective, but not really... Well not for long...) 

Before the went to the movies, they returned to Miroku's house so then he could change. He decided on dark blue jeans, that looked sorta worn out and a black tee. When they got to the movie theatre, they waited in line and got there tickets, then went to the snack line since Inuyasha wouldn't stop complaining. They got there seat in the middle of the theatre. Sango had Miroku on her left and Kagome on her right. Inuyasha of course sat next to Kagome. The movie started. It was alot of different things the first half hour.

"What's happening?"

"Inuyasha, stop talking. I'm trying to watch." Kagome wispered. Inuyasha grunted. A scene with a naked girl in a room like a freezer came. She was a shade of blue. Sango looked at Miroku, who looked like he was facinated. He reached out his hand, like he was pretending to touch her breasts. Sango slapped his hand down. The people in front of them and had an annoyed face on. Once they turned around, the girl had frozen to death. She was like an ice cube. her whole body was like a giant ice sculpture. At the end of the movie, there was a huge twist. When the lights came on, everyone headed out.

"I can't believe they both died..." Miroku was shocked from two of the killers died.

"i know! I can't believe the whole game was on his friend and not the nurse." sango was also very shocked.

"Well you know what was really cool? When the pigs were being slaughtered!" Inuyasha mad a winning victory kinda grin.

"That was not cool. They were disgusting. I wanted to throw up." Kagome was very displeased.

"Well you don't know good taste." Inuyasha said in a casual tone.

"Oh yes I do. I cook for you and you love it. And barf does not taste good." They got into the car and continued to talk about the movie.

"Next time I think we should see a romance movie." Kagome had a huge smile on her face.

"Nuh uh! I don't want to sit through another chick-flick! Those movies suck, Miroku you agree with me don't you?" Inuyasha looked at the driver in the front waiting for a response.

"Well Inuyasha, I have to say some romance movies are pretty nice..." Miroku continued looking at the darkness in front of the car, the light guiding him. It was pretty foggy out, so he was going careful.

"Are you crazy, Miroku! I really think your not a full guy." Kagome smacked Inuyasha on top of the head. "OUCH! what the hell was that for!!!!" Inuyasha rubbed the bump on his head.

"For beeing an idiot! That's why!" Kagome and Inuyasha began to bicker. Miroku put out his hand, he nudged her a little to get her attention. She looked at him then down at his hand. She grabbed his hand with her left. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. She blushed a little. He looked at her. He smiled a little. She smiled back. 'She's so beautiful when she smiles.'Just then, the car had hit something. Miroku let go of Sango's hand and gained control of the car. He made a U-turn.

"What did we just hit?!" Sango paniced.

"OH MY GOD! IT HIT MY WINDOW!" Kagome screamed. They pulled over next to a twiching deer. Kagome started to cry and fell onto her nees, burrying her face in her hands.

"Jesus, you really suck at driving." Inuyasha said like he could do everything the greater. Sango paid no attention and grabbed her cell phone.

"Oh, Inuyasha, like you're any b-better." Kagome sobbed. Inuyasha walked to the trunk of the car and took out a metal part.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Miroku asked a little in alarm.

"What else is there to do? I'm putting this deer out of its misery." Inuyasha walked forward to the deer.

"NOOOO!" Kagome grabbed ahold of Inuyasha. She sobbed in his back sholder. She gripped tight onto Inuyasha's red shirt. "Please! Don't do it!" Sango hung up her phone and went to the gang.

"The police are on there way."

"Why the hell did you call the police? They're just going to kill it. Why can't I?"

"You're not killing anything." Sango grabbed the metal bar that Inuyasha had in his hands and put her arm around the sobbing Kagome and guided her to the car. Miroku studied the twitching deer.

"Poor deer... Never had a chance." Inuyasha said. Miroku looked over at him. "Expecially with a crazy, drunk driver."

"i'm not crazy, and you know I don't drink!"

"I never said you did."

"Yes you did!"

"Well you were driving."

"So what are you saying.!"

"What i'm trying to say was that you were driving, and you should be a little more careful. That's all."

"uh huh? Yeah? That it? Well, I'm sorry if i'm mistaken... but I believe you said 'a crazy, drunk driver,' what do you say about that?"

"Well, all I'm saying is that you were driving..."

"NO YOU DIDN'T, YOU ASSWIPE! YOU SAID I WAS CRAZY, DRUNK AND STUPID!"

"I NEVER SAID STUPID!"

"WELL YOU WERE THINKING IT!"

"NO!"

"YEAH!"

"NO!"

"YEAH!"

"NO!"

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES YOU WERE!YOU CAN'T DENIE IT!"

"NO, NO, NO, and yes I can." This time they were inches apart.

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!"

"NO!"

"YEAH"

"GGGUUUUYYYYYYSSSSS!" A Sango shouted, running torward the fighting men.

"NO!" Inuyasha grabbed ahold of Miroku, swinging his arm around his neck. He put his other hand on Miroku's skalp rubbing his head, like rubbing sand paper on wood.

"STOP IT!" Inuyasha never stopped. Miroku was trying to get out of his grasp. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Inuyasha let go of Miroku and kindof gave him a push, cause Miroku to lose his balance and fall on his butt. Inuyasha put his hand's up. Miroku watched him and did the same. The light was blinding him from who had just screamed. A black figure began to appear.

"Officer!" Sango rushed over to him. "The deer is this way."

"You two stay put. And keep your hands up." The officer fallowed Sango to the deer, which stopped twitching. He walked back to his car. "You two just keep your hands up." He repeated. Kagome came out of the car and walked over to Inuyasha. She rapped her hands around his body in a tight embrace. He put down his hands and wrapped his arms around her. Miroku was still on the ground putting his hands up. 'God would he hurry up! My arms are getting tired!' He finally came out. "I thought I told you to keep your hands up!" Inuyasha threw up his hands. Kagome Let go of him and gave him a confused look. He just smiled showing all his teeth.

"Miroku, what are you doing on the ground?"

"Well Sango, I don't know. Inuyasha was critisizing me on my driving. He said I was a crazy, drunk and STUPID driver."

"I SAID I never called you stupid!"

"Well you were thinking it!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Would you guys just shut up!?" Sango shouted. "I mean, grow up all ready!"

"Expecially you, Inuyasha!" kagome said angerly.

"You can put your hands down now. I got everything I need. You can just go now. I'll handle everything else from here." They all got into the car, and headed to Kagome's and Inuyasha's, then back to Miroku's. They got out and slamed the door shut, and headed for the stairs. The lights were on. Sango tried to twist the handle, but the door was locked. He took out his keys and searched through his collection for the matching key to the door. Sango waited patiently. He found the key and opened the door. He grabbed onto Sangos hand and led her in.

"Did we leave the lights on?" Sango just shrugged. The kitchen door opened with two women laughing. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Eh... I came back early." Miroku's mother answered.

"Hey hun!" Sango's mother waved. "I see you two have gotten close." She pointed to there laced hands.They quickly parted and Miroku went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Sango sat on the couch next to Mirku's mother on the long couch, while her mother sat on the chair beside it.

Miroku opened the fridge and looked at the options. 'coke, pepsi, milk, root beer... choo choo choo... Ah. I didn't want a drink anyway.' He peered into his freezer and grapped a box of chocolate ice cream. He went over to the cabbnit and grabbed out a bowl, then went to grab a spoon. He put a couple of scoops into the bowl and put the ice cream away. He could here laughter in the next room again. He put some chocolate syrup and a strabberry on top. Then grabbed his ice cream bowl and headed out the kitchen door, into the living room.

"And this is him at the pool." She handed the picture to Sango.

"Not the pictures mom." Miroku whined. he stood behind the couch and picked up a cherry and put it in his mouth.

"He's naked..." Sango looked at the nude baby Miroku. Miroku choked and dropped the ice cream bowl. I broke into 3 pieces. He started to choke. Miroku grabbed onto his throught. His nees hit the floor. The three rushed over ready to help. Miroku hit his stomach twice when the cherry flew out.

"No more pictures." Miroku said getting back up with the help of Sango.

"No more pictures." His mother said repeatedly, lookign guilty. Miroku picked up his broken bowl and picked up his mess. When he got back into the living room, they were watching home videos.

"MOM!"

"You said no more pictures. You never said anything about videos." His mother looked up at him from the couch. On the TV, was him at the age of 3. It was his birthday and he had an Elmo cake. 5 seconds later his face was covered with the topping. The picture of Elmo, ruined. Miroku sighed and walked up the stairs.

'Sango has seen me naked now. She saw my butt. And...' He sighed. 'Why couldn't I see her first?' he made it to his room and opened the door. He walked in and closed it behind him. He grabbed his remote and jumped onto his stomach and began to watch TV. A nock came from the door. He grunted. "Who is it?"

"It's me..." The door opened a little. He turned his head to his left, seeing the girl he loved to see, but embaressed to see at the moment. He looked down. "Is this a bad time?"

'yes.' He thought. But he said the exact oposite. Sango came into his room and closed the door. She sat on the corner of his bed and looked down at him.

"Sooo..."

"So..." He repeated. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh, I just came to-"

"You just came up to say you liked my butt."

"What?"

"Yeah I saw you staring at that picture, you're in love with my body." Sango looked up at him confused.

"Say it." Miroku smiled. 'Ok, play it cool. You can't let her notice your embaressed.'

"Miroku, I have NOTHING to say. I saw that for like, two seconds, then you started to choke."

'Damn!' "Yeah but you still love my ass."

"Miroku! Your butt changed. Nobody keeps the same body since they were three."

'DAMNIT!' "Well you still loved it."

"Ugh... fine Miroku, I loved your ass. You happy now?"

"HA! I new it!!!!" 'I know she was being sarcastic, but I'm loosing it!' Sango rolled her eyes and got off the corner of the bed. She walked to the door and turned to face Miroku.

"Well I see you're ok. So I think I'm gonna go back downstairs." Sango turned around and grabbed the door nob.

"Wait..." Miroku jumped off the bed and grabbed Sango's arm. Sango turned her head to see Miroku. He threw her into his arms. He held on to her close.

"Miroku? Miroku...Miroku!!!" Sango's face become the color of a tomato.

"I know... Sorry. I just couldn't resist." Miroku let her out of his embrace and looked at her. She looked back at him with a "I'm going to kill you" look. He looked strait into her chocolate brown eyes. "I love your ass too!" He pulled her into a quick peck on the lips. She gave him a confused glare. He smiled. 'I love the way she looks at me!' He bent down for another kiss. This time longer. Once he pulled away Sango still had the look.

"Do you think a kiss is going to make it all better?" He just kept smiling. "Are you on crack?" He chuckled a little. He went down for one more kiss. The door opened.

"Sango, we're lea-" A voice from behind the door said. Miroku and Sango's lips parted. They stared at the women. Sango pushed away a little. "Did I come at the wrong time?"

"Yes." Miroku stated.

"No!" Sango said quickly.

"Well were going home Sango, go get your stuff together." Sango's mother left and closed the door. Sango walked over to the door. He watched her walk out. Sadness fell over Miroku.

'Why does shes need to leave now? I mean why can't she just live with us? She's doing just fine here!'

"What's wrong?" Miroku turned to Sango.

"Nothing." Miroku said looking back at the ground.

"SANGO!" A voice from downstairs came.

"I'M COMING!" Sango shouted back. He looked back at Sango. Sango looked at him. "I'll see you tomorrow." She came into the room and kissed his cheek. She grabbed her things and went down stairs. A couple minutes later, Miroku's mother came up once the others had left.

"So, you and Sango together?"

'Oh god. She knows. Not that it's a bad thing, but now I have to hear this.' "Mom please don't give me a lecture."

"Who said i'm going to give you a lecture?"

"You always do..."

"Well then... I guess you memorized everything."

'Ehhh... not exactly.' "Yeah pretty much..." Miroku lied.

"Well I guess your off the hook." She went to close the door. "And treat her right." She shut the door.

'Why wouldn't I?' Miroku got up and into some pajamas. He lifted his covers and snuggled into them. He drifted off to sleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Ok, how was the chapter. Remember, atleast 2 reveiws. **2**!!!!


	14. Leaving you

Ok... I know what I said about "2 more reviews," but I just couldn't take it. I want to get this story over with so then I can start my new one. I hope you like this chapter. Review PLEASE!!!!!!! I'll make my new chapter soon!

* * *

(Sango's Perspective)

On the way home from Miroku's house, the question came up.

"So..." Sango was snapped out of her gaze from the dark passing trees. "You and Miroku together?" Sango froze.

'Can't she tell from that kiss.' Sango looked at her mother. "Is it THAT obvious?" She thought of her mothers expresion when she walked in on them. Her mother gave her a grimace face and turned to look at the road.

"Well just making conversation... So is he a good kisser?"

"MOM!"

"What? Alot of the girls I saw at your school talk about him. He is known around the WHOLE school. But knowing Miroku. Well... You know."

"Know what?" Sango was deep in question.

"Well, you know. The typical Miroku."

"So you think-"

"I never said that. I just, well you know."

"Can we please just stop talking about this please?" Sango began to wonder about the other girls and the huge flirt Miroku. 'Miroku. Why do you need to be such a big flirt? Why can't you just be in love with one person.' Sango began to wonder. 'Maybe... maybe I was wrong. Maybe he lied to me like every other girl out there... What if... what if he doesn't love me like he says.'

"I mean he-"

"MOM! PLEASE?"

"Ok, ok. I get it. I'll stop." Sango looked back at the right side of the window. She kept thinking of all the women he was with, and all the things he said and promised. Then noticed she was just like the rest of them now. Just a girl to Miroku.

'He... and me... never could be together...' Sango wanted to not believe it. 'I'm so stupid for ever thinking he would love me. I guess... I need to do what I need to do.' Just then they pulled into the driveway. Sango opened the door and shut it behind her. She grabbed her bags and headed inside. Her mother at the door, finding the key. Sango walked inside, and went right upstairs to her room. She dropped her bags in the middle of her room, on the wood floor. She fell onto her bed and grabbed a pillow. She held it close to her. She closed her eyes. And tried to think of something different. The only thing that came was the same thing. 'Miroku.' A tear escaped her eye. All she wanted now was to cry while nobody was there. To cry and not show a weakness. She hated the feeling of crying in front of someone. It made her feel... weird. It made her feel like if anyone saw her, they could tell everyone, and then she would be a baby. She continued to cry in silence. Then she fell into a deep sleep.

"SANGO! WHERE ARE YOU!" A voice called. "SANGO!!!" It called again. She looked to her right and left. Nothing in sight but trees and rocks. She continued running. "SANGO!" It echoed.

'STOP! PLEASE JUST GO AWAY!' She thought. SHe stopped running and fell on her nees. She put her hands tightly over her ears.

"SANGO!" Something grabbed onto her. "Sango, It's ok. It's me." A man standing in front of her nelt down. "Are you ok?" Sango looked at him and swung her arms around him. "I love you Sango."

"I love you too, Seshomarru."

"WAKE UP!" Sango flung right out of bed. "Hey sis'!"

"Uhhhh. Hey Kohaku... Um. Why did you wake me up?"

"We... we have school today."

"We do?"

"Yeah! Well atleast... I think we do..." Kohaku thought for a second. "Yeah we do. Inless you don't. But that would suck for me."

"Drats!" Sango stomped.

"So... you love who now?"

"Huh? Oh god... mom told you?" Sango was going to get her.

"No... Mom new?!?! BEFORE me? What makes her better to tell first. You know she's going to tell everyone. You always came to me first in the family. Does Seshomaru know?

"Seshomarru?" Sango thought for a bit. Sha sat back on her bed to think.'Oh my god! It was my dream. I must have said it out loud. I wonder if any one else heard...'

"So?"

"Kohaku... I don't love Seshomarru. At least I think I don't... I don't. And never will, ok?"

"Uh... ok. Well then who DO you love?"

"What? I just said I didn't love Sesho-"

"I know what you said. But you said you did love someone and that mom told me. But she didn't. So who is it?"

"Oh... well I don't know anymore..."

"What do you mean."

"I'm not sure if I like him anymore."

"Who is it?" She looked at him. then back down.

"Miroku." She felt guilty for some reason. Like she was never supose to do it, but did it anyway. 'How could I have been so fulish?'

"Oh." Kohaku became wide-eyed. "So you are in love with-"

"Correction. I THINK I'm in love with Miroku."

"Ok. Well what's wrong with that?"

"HELLOO! It's Miroku we're talking about."

"Oh yeah. Well then I obviosly can't help you. But I'm always gonna be here for you sis."

"Thanks."

"No prob." Kohaku walked out of the door. Sango looked at the floor from where she was sitting on her bed. "Oh and..." Sango looked back up at the doorway where Kohaku was standing. "Kirara had an accident agian." Then he was off.

"UGHHHh!" Sango got up and cleaned up the "accident" marched up the stairs and took a shower. When she was in the shower, she thought about her dream.'How come Seshomarru was in my dream? And how come he said he loved me? And why did I say that I loved him? I don't even know who I love. I guess love is still a strong word to me. A word I will never understand until I actually like doing something alot with one person and want to be with them forever. I thought I had that with Miroku... But then again. I guess every other girl did as well. And I guess I'll be the first one to do this to him...' She desided to wear a light blue jean skirt, a light pink tee that said Abercrombie, and tan uggs.She put light pink eye shadow on and some maskerra. She put some lib bomb on and grabbed her back and a red apple in the kitchen. She walked outside on her driveway. She couldn't believe who she saw in front of her.

"Miroku?" Sango looked at him. Shock in her eyes. 'I didn't expect to see him this soon. I don't know what to say now. Oh god!'

"You look surprised. I missed you." He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

'Oh god. This makes me feel worse. why me. I have to do this now. If I don't now I'll be stuck here till he does this to me. I'm going to do this first.' "Miroku I need to talk to you..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I- It's about us..."

"Yeah?" Miroku looked at her with a look filled with nasty thoughts.

"NOT about THAT!"

"Awww. Ok, well I was just kidding."

"Look Miroku. I think we-"

"Hey you guys!" kagome and Inuyasha came up the driveway. Kagome waved.

"Hey!" Miroku waved back. "So you were saying, Sango?" He turned to face her.

"Nothing, we can talk later."

"ok." He locked his hand in hers and brought her to his car. The others hopped in too. The road to school was just basicaly Inuyasha and Kagome bickering. It gave Sango some time for Sango to think.

'I need to do this now. So then the others will know I broke up with him first. But maybe I should do it when we leave school since I see him all day...'

"We are HERE!" Kagome cheered. The all got out of the car and walked together to the builing. People chatting outside, people talking on phones, people ariving on there bikes. Groups hudled together. Normal day at school. The bell rang. Everyone rushing to there first class. Then to there second, third, fourth and so on. Lunch, the usual. A type of food, we say that is not from earth.

'Maybe I should fake that I'm sick so I won't have to talk to him... That won't be any good. I'd have to do it sooner than later. THis is the hardest thing I can think of. Breaking up is hard...' Finally the end of the school day. Everyone emptying out of there classrooms and rushing through the crowds to be with there friends and the outdoors to freedom.

"Sango!" A voice from behind her called. She spun around see Miroku rush over to her.

'Oh god. Next time I have to run.' He finally caught up to her.

"Did you hear about Inuyasha?"

"No. what?" Sango asked.

"He and Koga got into another fight abotu Kagome. And then Inuyasha brought up the dance. He told Koga, Kagome wanted a man. It turned into a huge fist fight. And I was there. It was pretty sweet."

"When did this happen?"

"Gym. One of the bleachers is broken now. They have to fix it before next week."

"What's happening next week?"

"Were graduating, duh!" Miroku looked at her like she was crazy. "I can't believe you forgot. I can't beleive after this were done. And we all go off to college. This is the coolest ever!!!"

"I can't believe I forgot."

"You were saying it all last year. So anyway. What did you want to tell me?"

"Uh..." Sango forgot about everything. She even thought about everything she was going to say. She went blank. He looked at her. "Can we go outside first?"

"Yeah, of course." They walked outside. Everyone already gone. They sat on a bench near the double doors to the entrance. "So what is it?"

"Miroku... I don't think we-"

"should be together?" He finished.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just don't think it would have worked..."

"I see." Miroku looked down at his feet. Sango did the same. "So is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Well, I just want you to-" Miroku was cut off.

"YOU GUYS!" Inuyasha and Kagome ran to them.

"Not agian." Miroku was disapointed.

"Do you guys want to get away from school for once, come'on lets go." They both got up and fallowed. Thry didn't really say much to each other. Around 4, they all left for home. The next day they barely saw each other. It was like this for a week. Until graduating day...


	15. Missing You

Hi. Thank god! Almost done!

* * *

(Miroku's Perspective)

'Graduation day... It's finall here. Everthing this year was exactly what I planned. Exept for touching Inuyasha's butt and going out with Sango. I never actually thought me and Sango would go out. I never thought she would like me love me like I loved her. Or maybe she never loved me and only said she did because I told her I loved her.' Thought Miroku. He got up from his bed and began to get ready for there graduation. After his shower, he got into his suit and grabbed his graduation hat and gown. Running down the stairs he saw his mother and Sango's talking. He slowed down so they didn't notice he was in the room.

"I can't believe they haven't been talking"

"Since you were last here, Miroku hasn't been the same."

"He hasn't either? Sango has been trying to hide it. But I know that she's upset. I never should have said anything to her..."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that she should know Miroku was a womanizer. I know that's kinda..." She paused for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say.

"I know..."

'It was all her...' Miroku was stunned. 'It was all because Sango belived in her mothers words. I know I can be flitatious once and awhile.'

"So what do you think will happen?"

"I don't know... But I don't think I'll ever have grandchildren with him." Sango's mother gave her an odd look. "Ok, I might. But none that are from a daughter-in-law."

'They really think I'm THAT bad?' Miroku couldn't take it.

"Miroku and Sango are never going to get toghether again. I really wish I never said anything to Sango."

"Don't feel guilty. We all new this would happen if they ever got together. I have to admit... Your daughter is way out of Miroku's league."

'OUT OF MY LEAGE!' Miroku was furious.

"Then why hasn't so many guys been with Sango like Miroku has with the girls?"

"Because she likes to stay with one. She's not like she needs all these men with her. But she wants one and only one. And I thought that would be Miroku. But I guess I was wrong. I feel so stupid. How could I ever think they could live with each other?"

"Don't feel stupid. Miroku just hasn't found one that makes him satisfied." The two women on the couch started to laugh.

"WHAT! What do you mean?" Miroku finally spoke. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to say something. He had finally had enough.

"Miroku, how long have you been there?" Miroku's mother looked at him like they had said nothing.

"Long enough to hear you say I wasn't good enough for her! I can't believe you even think I'm a womanizer." Miroku sat on a chair next to the couch. "I mean... am I really that bad?" Miroku was curious. The two woman looked at each other than back at him.

"I'm sorry honey." Miroku's mother sighed. Miroku looked down at his feet.

"I know I can flirt a bit with girls..."

"Exactly. You havn't found the girl that makes you feel complete." Sango's mother said.

"But I have." Miroku looked up at the two women sitting on the couch. "And I havn't been flirting since mee and sango started dating. I guess the only reason I flirted with any of the girls was because I liked it when Sango got me away from them..."

"You liked getting slapped?" Sango's mother asked like Miroku was crazy.

"No... I liked how she was jelous. It made me realize she liked me. It made me feel great..." Miroku paused. They waited for another answer. He looked back at them just realizing he had said all those things. "Uh... I got to finish getting ready." His face got a little red. He got up and ran for the kitchen.He swung the kitchen door open and let it swing back shut. He stood there for a bit. He closed his eyes. He never thought he would say any of that. He didn't even know what Sango meant to him till now. He put his graduation gown and hat on the counter and ran out the kitchen. The two girls came into the room.

"where'd he go?"

"I think I know where." His mother looked at her friend. They both smiled and looked at Miroku running out of there yard. Sango's house came into sight. He ran up to her front door. He nocked on the door, panting from the run. The door opened showing beautiful girl.

"Miroku?"

"SANGO!" Miroku grabbed her hand and put it in both of his. "Sango, I have wanted to talk to you for awhile now... I"

"Hi Miroku!" Kagome appeared from behind Sango with curlers in her hair.

"Uhh. Hi kagome." Miroku forgot that they always had plans to get ready for everything together.

"Don't you look nice." Kagome said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey!" Inuyasha came out in a suit. "Uh..." He looked at Sango's hand in Miroku's. "Hey... what are we doing here?"

"Just leaving." Kagome grabbed onto Inuaysha and started to pull on him to get back inside.

"Are they together agian?"

"No, n-" kagome was cut off.

"Actually that's what I'm here for." Miroku looked back at Sango. "Sango... I came to tell you-" The door opened. Inuyasha peared out the door.

"You guys back together yet?"

"Will you get back inside while he finishes?" Kagome tugged on him.

"I don't care. He can hear for all I care. Sango, what I'm trying to say is that I still love you and I want you back. I don't blame you if you don't want me back. I know I did like to flirt with other women alot. But I found out why. I love it when you pull me away from the others. I love it when you talk to me. I love everything about you." Miroku looked at her brown eyes staring back at him. "I love the way you look at me."

"YOU ARE GAY!" Inuyasha squeaked.

"Inuyasha, he is not gay for loving Sango. That is they way people feel when they love each other. So if you don't like the way I look at you, you must not love me!"

"When you look at me I swear you're thinking of Seshomaru!"

"Well I'm not. But now that I think about it, he is way cutter!" They coninued yelling. Inuyasha slammed the door. Sango looked back at Miroku.

"It's your choice. Whatever you decide." Sango look at him with disbaleif.

"So you only flirted with women because I always pulled you away?"

"Yeah. It's a stupid reason, I know. I wish I never did that." Sango looked down at the ground. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Miroku..." Sango looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know if I can just go back with you. I just don't know if I can take you womanizing... I-"

"I get it" Miroku held onto her other hand. "No need to say anymore." He gave her a small smile. He took a step forward a gave her a kiss oon the forehead. He backed away and looked at her. "See you at graduation." He then started walking back home. Sango stood there watching him go. 'Maybe this is for the best. The way it was meant to be...'

(Sango's Perspective)

Sango continued to watch Miroku until he was completely out of sight. She then turned around and opened the door, wiping a tear out of her eye. She walked in looking at the fighting couple. They stopped and looked at Sango.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome questioned.

"He went home."

"I new it. He was gay."

"Shut up Inuyasha! Go home. Be here at 4," Kagome pointed to the door. He looked at her then at the door behind Sango. "Now!" She repeated. He sighed and walked out the door. "So what happened?" Sango looked at her and walked upstairs to her room. Kagome fallowed. Sango sat on her bed and kagome sat down next to her. "So... do you want to talk about it?"

"Miroku loves me. He wants us to get back together."

"That's great! I new you two would!"

"We're not back together. I said I didn't want him."

"WHAT! Why not?"

"I can't take his womanizing anymore. Him being perverted. I just can't take it. It's just to much. I mean, when we got married, he would most likely still flirt... right?"

"So... you thought about getting married with him?" Sango looked at her. She started blushing.

"No... I just began too. When he said he wanted to-"

"Ok Sango, whatever you say..." Sango gave Kagome an annoyed stare. "Ok, I know. But why did you turn him down?"

"Because I didn't want to be with him if he was going to flirt with other women."

"Sango..." Kagome put her hand on Sango's shoulder.

"What?" Sango looked at her friend beside her.

"Has Miroku flirted with anyone for the past week since you broke up with each other? Did he when you guys were together?"

"Well... no. But still. That just coul-"

"Sango, stop making excuses. I know Miroku has his moments. But the truth is that he loves you. And believe me, I know if you begin to wonder what he is thinking. I always think that with Inuyasha. He may annoy me and do things I hate that he does. But I still love him. And I know you still love Miroku. Don't keep telling yourself you don't. Give it another chance. Things might not happen the way you think. He could have changed." Kagome stood up and walked over to the door. "It's your choice. Don't make a desision that you know you will regret." She turned the nob and walked out the door.

'She's right. I have been trying to get myself to think he won't change... but, he has. He would have never cameto tell me he loves me. Would he? Why does everything have to be so hard?' Sango flopped onto her back. She had to have her answer by tonight.


	16. me 2

OK for all of you who have read the first half of this chapter, I added more description... atleast I think I did. But the other chapter is in hear too. Just to let you know ok. Well hope you like!

.

* * *

Rushing up and down the stairs, finding everything she needed for the big night they have waited for since kindagarden. The whole time she was thinking about Miroku. About her answer. When she felt ready, she looked in the mirror to make sure everything looked nice. She looked at her reflection. Her light pink strapless dress went down just below her nees. Her shoes made her just a half inch taller. She fixed her hair to make it look the way she wanted. 'I thought tonight would never be like this...' Sango gave a small sigh while she walked near the bathroom where Kagome was fiddling with strands of her hair, thinking.

"Hey!" Kagome stopped fiddling and looked at Sango. "You look great! So..."

"I have my answer." Kagome frowned at Sango's words.

"Already?"

Miroku walked down the road, letting his mind wonder.

"HEY!" Yelles a silver haired boy. "Hey." He repeated. Miroku turned to face him.

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku looked back at the ground with hands in his pocket.

"What? Are you really that upset about her not taking you back?" He gave Miroku a amused stare.

"No... I'm ok with it."

"No your not! Look at you. You havn't even been acting the same since."

"Wow Inuyasha. Do you really pay that much attention to us. I thought you only did care when it was about you."

"That's not true. You guys just think I'm so stupid that I couldn't even get a simple math problem like 2 + 2."

"And what would that be?"

"It would be fou-" Inuyasha stopped. "You asswhole." Miroku gave a small laugh. "So..." Miroku looked at him as they continued walking.

"What?"

"Got any other girls you want to date?" Miroku stopped.

'Why the hell does everyone think I'm a huge flirt?' Miroku clutched his hands into a fist.

"What? I was just asking!!!"

"Like it matters." Miroku walked past Inuyasha and kept going. Inuyasha watched him walk by.

'What the hell is his problem?'

Miroku finally had reached his house fifteen minutes after he left Inuyasha. He walked in the front door to where the two women sat like they had earlier.

"Hey honey. How'd it go?" Miroku continued walked and gave his mother a small smile and continued up the stairs.

He opened his door and shut it after a couple steps in. His left hand still on the knob while facing the door. He rested his head on the door and let out a small sigh.

"Hi Miroku." Miroku turned around to face a girl sitting on his bed. She had black curly hair that ended just below her shoulder. She wore a kakki skirt and a forest green top. She smiled at him as he looked at her silenced. She giggled.

"What are you doing here, Emi?"

"Oh, Miroku. I found out about Sango. I'm so sorry." She gave a frown Miroku could tell was fake. Her name fitted her perfeclty. She smiled all the time. Miroku had once dated her. She cheated on him with a college student.

"Oh really?" He looked at her with a smile he was trying to hold back.

"Yes. My friend Cho."

'Yes, Cho.' He thought. 'Just like her name means butterfly, she is also a messenger with all the latest gossip.

"Are you surprised to see me?" She continued to smile. Ever since they broke up she kept telling him she had made a mistake and never wanted to be in the relationship with the college student. Ever since, she had continued to try to get back together with him.

"Uh... Yeah. Actually I am." She tapped down on a spot right next to her on the bed. He sat on the bed but not as close as Emi would have liked.

"What is it? Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, there is. I just don't know what." That was a lie. He did know what. He just didn't trust her enough to tell her.

"Well, whatever it is. I'll be here to help." Her smile widened.

"Uhhh... Thanks." She inched closer.

'Oh god. Would she just give it up?' Miroku thought, annoyed with Emi. She continued to get closer.

"So..."

"Is there anything else I could help you with?" He looked at Emi confused.

"You know, Miroku. I'm not wearing any panties." Miroku's eyes widened. She giggled and her face was only inches away from Miroku's.

"ALRIGHT! Look, Emi. I don't like you! Ok! Ever since we broke up, I didn't and still don't trust you! Now go home!" Emi's jaw dropped. Miroku walked over to the door and opened it. Miroku's mother, including Sango's was at the door. "MOM!!!!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were ok. I heard you yelling." Sango's mother nodded her head as fast as she could.

"You two, go downstairs. I'll deal with you later. As for you Emi. OUT!" Miroku was furious with everyone. They followed his orders and did as they were told. He fallowed the three down the stairs and opened the front door. Emi walked out the door and turned around to talk to Miroku. He shut the door to deal with the other two who stood near the stairs. They looked like two little girls that had done something wrong. "Uh... I'll give you a warning. Just leave me alone. I'll be down to go to graduation in a few minutes." He went upstairs and relaxed on his bed until the door opened.

"Hey lover boy!" Miroku jumped up to Inuyasha's outburst.

"What?" He said rather annoyed.

"Come on downstairs, I have a suprise for you!" Taunted Inuyasha. Miroku answered with a defeated groan. Once Miroku stepped up out of bed, Inuyasha rushed down the stairs.

"What the hell! Slow down!" Miroku started sprinting throught the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. He stopped puzzled. "You got me down her to show me a pie."

"Not just any pie, Miroku! Look at it. It's beautiful. I can't wait to eat this... Do you know what Kagome said to me the other day?" Miroku shrugged. "She called me a pig and said I ate to much and if I kept eating the way I have been, she was going to ban me from sweets!!!" He looked down at the pie.

"And?" Miroku asked.

"Well I ate more sweets, so I... I'm BANNED froms sweets! Come on, Miroku, heelp me finish it. But you can't tell her, okay?"

"No, Inuyasha, I won't do it." Miroku walked over to the drooling Inuyasha and took the pie away.

"Come on! Just one bite!" Inuyasha jumped at Miroku's legs. They both fell down and the pie landed on Inuyasha's butt. "Oh my GOD!" Inuyasha jumped up twisted to look at his butt. "AHHH! Kagome's going to kill me!" Miroku got up.

"No she won't." Miroku went behind him and took the pan the pie was in off. Then he got a paper towel and wet it down. He walked over to the angry Inuyasha.

"I'll do it. I don't want anyone touching my butt." Inuyasha started to wipe of the pie.

"You can do whatever you want. I don't think anyone wants to touch your butt. Not even Kagome..."

"WHAT! Kagome would SO want to touch this! Look at it. It's sexy!!!" He stood up, his back facing Miroku.

'That's... great." Miroku sat down at the table. "Now what are you going to tell Kagome about that huge spot on your pants?" He was amused. But Inuyasha was not.

'Nothing. You are going to help me find another pair. YOU must have another." Yes I do. But that one is old. It's from three years ago."

"So what! Show me!" Inuyasha grabbed onto Miroku, dragging him back up the stairs to his room. "Where?" He let go of Miroku's collar.

"Over here." Miroku opened his closet a baby blue tux.

"What the hell is that. I ment black, Miroku!"

"You never said black. You just asked if I had a tux." Miroku handed it to Inuyasha.

"Well I ment black." Inuyasha tried to give it back.

"No... you need a tux. use. it"

"Why did you get baby blue?" Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"It was the disco dance. remember?" Miroku remembered that night like it was yesturday. It was when he dated Emi. A cold shiver went down his spine.

"Yeah, I remember. Koga was all over Kagome..." It was silent for a few minutes. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at the baby blue suit. Finally Inuyasha broke the silence. "It's so... frilly."

"Yeah, well... I'm going to get out of here so you can get dressed." Miroku patted Inuyasha's back and headed out the door. He sat on the floor across his bedroom door waiting for Inuyasha to walk out the door. A couple minutes went by when Inuyasha finally came out. The door opened slowly and Inuyasha peered out his head.

"Miroku." He looked up.

"Yeah?" Miroku stood up and walked a little closer to the door. Inuyasha swung the door open, showing the suit that was a little small and tight. The buttons looked like they were forced together, the sleeves didn't go down to his wrists, and his pants didn't come down below his ankles. Miroku burst out into laughter.

"SHUT UP! This is all YOUR fault!" Miroku stopped.

"Yeah? How?"

"Because you wouldn't let me have a bite."

"Oh, ok." Miroku began to walk tarwards the stairs.

"Miroku?" He turned around to face him. He sighed. "It's not your fault."

"Ahh. Much better. Come on, let's get you tux washed."

oOo

"Sango, really?"

"Yes." Sango gave a small smile. The doorbell just rang. Kagome jumped up to answer the door.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Hey, Miroku. Come on in!" She moved out of the way for them to come in. Inuyasha and Miroku sat at the couch near Sango. "Inuyasha... what is that on your back?"

"What?" Kagome walked up behind him and picked up a fabrick sofener.

"This." Inuyasha looked at what Kagome held in her hand. "Can I have a word with you?" He stayed silent. "Good." She grabbed his arm and led him to the next room. She stopped after she shoved Inuyasha into the dining room. "Sango?" She looked at her for a few seconds then carried on into the next room. Sango turned around and looked at her lap.

'Crap, now it's my turn...' Sango closed her eyes.

"Sango?" Sango looked up at Miroku, on the other side of the couch. "Look... I just want you to know, that I won't bother you about any of this anymore. I'm happy that were just friends." He smiled, closing his eyes. 'But I'd be even happier if we could be more...' She looked back at her lap.

'He does't want to get back together anymore? He just wants to be friends...' Sango nodded and took a deep breath. Miroku stopped smiling. And looked at her closely.

"Sango, is something the matter?" He said as he put his hand on her right shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Sango didn't look back at him. Keeping her eyes closed as she got up and walked to the front door. She turned the handle and opened the door. She looked back at the confused Miroku. "I just want to be more." She gave a small smile and walked out the door. Miroku sat there, stunned. Sango rushed to the back of her house and ran through the woods. All she could think of was getting as far from the house as possible.

'I'm too late!'

A tear ran down her cheeck as she swifted her legs back in forth. Five minutes went by, she still ran. She slowed down to get some air. Gasping for breath.

'I feel so stupid. I new he would get over it. But, I never thought it would feel like this in the end.'

She continued to cry holding onto a tree.

'Damn. Where the hell am I?"

She turned her head to look at her surroundings.

"Sangooo!"

Sango wipped her head around. The voice was faint. Far away from where she had come.

'This is like my dream...'

"SANGOOO!"

The foice closer, but not so much. Sango looked down at her lap. She tried to remember her dream from days ago. Her mind raced. Then realized.

"Please, oh please! Don't be..."

Sango took a second look around. She peered behind the tree. Nothing but more of them. She continued to walk in the opposite direction where the voice had called her. She continued to fasten her pace.

"SANGOOO?!?!?!"

The voice sounded as if it was a quarter mile away. Sango began to run faster. She slowed down as something came into view. It was a small looking club house. Next to a pond.

"SANGO!?"

It called again. Sango turned back to a figure rushing down the hill. Sango ran into the small fort.

"Hello?"

Sango looked up at three little girls sitting around a table. Sango was shocked. She thought it was desserted from the rotting wood outside.

"Uhh... how come you are alone. Where are you parents?"

"Parents?" They echoed.

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Who needs parents when you're as rich as us?" The girl with a pink dress said, taking her tea cup and picking up her pinky. She had blonde hair, just below her shoulder. The two other girls giggled and began to do the same. The one on the left had black, long hair. With a green dress and tights. The other had red, short, curly hair, in yellow. They all had many cheap jewels on.

'What a rotton little kid.' Sango already began to get annoyed. "Yeah... wel-"

"Sango?" The voice was just outside. Sango looked over at the window. She didn't see anyone. But she new he was still out there.

'DAMN!' Sango was frusturated. The door opened behind her.

"Sango..." The man put a hand on her right shoulder.

"GET AWAY! I DO NOT LOVE YOU, SESHOMARU!" She wipped around and slapped his face. Her eyes were pimched closed.

"Seshomaru?" Sango opened one eye.

'FUCK!!!!' Sango looked at him, more in a surprise now. "But tha-"

"He's cuuuteee." The blonde little girl said. Miroku looked up at the little girl.

"I'm going to get you for saying that, you spoiled rotton little shi-" Sango began to march up to the little girl.

"Sango..." Miroku pulled her hand, so she couldn't get any further. "Sango." He said once more to make sure she was calm enough to hear what he had to say. Sango looked into Miroku's eyes, filled with concern. "Me too." Sango pulled back from him.

"Me too?" Sango looked back at him confused. Miroku smiled.

"Me too." As he pulled her into a tight embrace.

* * *

OK I hope you like it. I think I want atleast 3 reviews. Ok? Just so then I know if people are reading the story. Or if you really want to know what happens, just review more, doesn't matter. (as long as I get the three reviews I'm fine)

.


	17. Together at last

Hey everybody... Well it looks like, I got _**NO**_ reviews. O'well. I just want to really finish up this story. So here it is. Hope you like. I promise this is the last chapter!

* * *

Where we last were:

_"He's cuuuteee." The blond little girl said._

_"I'm going to get you for saying that, you spoiled rotten little shi-" Sango began to march up to the little girl._

_"Sango..." Miroku pulled her hand, so she couldn't get any further. "Sango..." He said once more to make sure she was calm enough to hear what he had to say. Sango looked into Miroku's eyes that were full with concern. "Me too."_

_ "Me too?" Sango looked back at him confused. Miroku smiled._

_"Me too."_ He continued to have her in his arms.

'Me too? _Me too_? What the hell did he mean? What did I say that would make him say...' Sango was confused. She just stood there, with his arms rapped around her. She stopped thinking about it, and smiled. She put her arms around him. He pulled back.

"I love you, Sango."

"I love you too, Miroku." They looked deep into each others eyes. Miroku's and Sango's face began to get closer.

"There gonna..."

"They can't!"

"There gonna!" Miroku's and Sango's lips finally met.

"EWWW!" The blond girl screamed.

"How romantic." The red head set her head to rest on her fist.

"That is _not _romantic, _ok?_ That is just wrong. Hey, hey you! Yes you, you need to get a better girl... like me."

* * *

Ok, yes. I admit it was short. But if you send reviews, there will be ANOTHER! You guys are probably thinking "Oh yeah, like I want to read another one of these!" Yeah, well ya do. What else are you gonna do with your valuable time? Ok, well I hope that you liked it. And please... review. 


End file.
